Dean, Sam and Clark the Drifter
by SuperBear
Summary: While battling a demon and the witch Isobel, Sam, Dean and Clark are thrown into another reality where Sam and Dean are only characters on a TV show. Can a mysterious figure help Clark get back on track to his proper destiny?


Note: The Bob Singer presented here is a fictional character from an episode of "Supernatural."

Ever found yourself in the middle of a battle between a demon and a witch?

That was exactly the situation for Sam and Dean Winchester and their friend Clark Kent.

They were huddled behind a dumpster as demon- and magic-energy whizzed by.

"What's the name of this demon?" Dean shouted.

"Does it matter?" Sam shot back.

"I'd kind of like to know who's trying to kill me." Amidst the blasts, Dean ducked his head.

Clark, his tie more undone than usual, spoke up. "I can tell you the name of the witch. Isobel." He cried out as an energy blast ripped into his shoulder.

"You all right there, big guy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Clark, what's the deal? I've seen you take a bullet."

Clark spoke through gritted teeth. "Magic can hurt me."

"Great," Dean said. "You couldn't have said something before? I mean, we are battling demons and witches."

There was a flash of blinding white light, and there stood a man in a white trenchcoat.

Castiel the angel.

"Cass," Dean said.

"I'm going to have to move you boys somewhere else for a while," Castiel said and held out his hand. There was a brief flash of light, and they were elsewhere.

As Clark held his wounded arm, Sam and Dean looked around at this new place, a murky gray dark place. It looked like a motel room but with one wall missing and large mounted cameras positioned nearby.

"Oh, no," Sam said.

"Oh, man, not here again," Dean groaned.

A shadowy figure stood next to a camera.

"Sam. Please tell me. Not him again," Dean said.

"What?" from Clark.

The figure stepped forward.

"Uncle Bob," Sam groaned.

The frightening figure with the salt and pepper broom mustache smiled.

Robert "Uncle Bob" Singer.

"Hello, boys," he croaked.

In this other reality, Bobby Singer was an occasional director. In fact, he directed that episode of "Smallville" where Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne meet for the first time. It was in a situation where Chloe falls from a second story window while visiting the Luthor mansion, thanks to some guys who walk through walls. Later there's an incident at a circus with cameo appearances by Dick Grayson and Jimmy Olsen. In this other reality, Bruce Wayne became a recurring character on the series.

Before his directorial debut on "Smallville," this Bob Singer was a producer on a show called "Clark and Lois." He then became a producer on "Supernatural." The character of Bobby Singer is named after him.

Mr. Singer also helped Eric Kripke produce TV movies like "Octocobra."

But Bob Singer's greatest accomplishment was that he helped Clark Kent become Superman. Here's the story.

"What is this place?" Clark asked.

"This is a world where Sam and I are actors in a TV show."

"He's Jensen Ackles and I'm something called Jared Padalecki."

Singer nodded. "Jensen and Jared had quite an interesting story to tell about your world." He turned to Clark. "And who might you be?"

"Clark Kent."

"Clark! This is a great honor. Bob Singer." He vigorously shook Clark's hand. "Wow, you actually do look like Tom Welling."

"Who's Tom Welling?" Clark asked.

Bob shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Sometimes people just look alike," Clark said. "Dean over here looks a lot like Jason Teague."

"Whoever that is," Dean said.

"Rich guy's son," Sam explained. Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"And what do you do, Clark?" Singer asked with a smirk.

"I'm a reporter for the 'Metropolis Inquistor.'"

Singer frowned. "That's not right. You're supposed to be a reporter for the 'Daily Planet.' You fall in love with Lois Lane."

Clark winced. "Lois Lane? She's bossy. She's mean. She's rude. She's stuck-up. I can't stand her." He made a face. "Anyway, how do you know so much about what I'm supposed to do? What makes you an expert?"

"I'm kind of an expert on Superman. Er, you. Clark, what happened to you?"

Clark told his story.

Some years ago Clark's father was framed for murder. A corrupt cop named Sam Phelan agreed to have Jonathan released if Clark agreed to help him fight organized crime. Clark and Phelan spent a year traveling the country putting away mobsters.

Eventually Phelan ended up dead, and Clark returned home. His mother was pregnant. The ship had healed Martha while Jonathan and Lex experimented with the ship and the key.

When Lex broke into the storm cellar with the key he found, Jonathan told him they found the ship years ago. He didn't tell him about the boy inside.

Eventually Martha gave birth to a baby boy, Kenny. But Clark had a rough junior year. That was when he had to deal with the Stones of Power, Isobel, and a second meteor shower.

But senior year was even worse. That was the year Jonathan died shortly after winning election to the state senate. Clark struggled to graduate then he left the farm.

He spent a year as a super-powered drifter, traveling America, helping people with their problems. Several times he ran into Sam and Dean as they hunted demons. This eventually led to his work as a reporter for the "Metropolis Inquisitor"-

"Wait, hold on," Singer insisted, waving his hand. "Clark, how could you end up this way? What happened?"

Clark looked almost tearful. "I just felt like my parents were so disappointed in me."

Singer put his hands on his shoulders. "No, Clark. They loved you. You've got to believe that."

Clark thought back. He remembered his parents telling him he was their son, whether or not he could bench-press the tractor. Or the time he asked his mom, "If you could see anything, what would you do?" "Learn to close my eyes," she said.

And he pictured her smiling at him. A smile that said, "I love you, son."

Or the time Jonathan said to him, "Clark, when I see the way some others abuse their powers, it reminds me how special you really are."

And he pictured Jonathan's smile of approval.

"You're right," Clark said. "But I've wasted so much time. I just don't know if I can turn back."

"Start doing something now," Singer said. "Forget the past." His face wrinkled up as he smiled. "Go work for the 'Daily Planet.'. Go fall in love with Lois Lane. Otherwise there's no Superman."

"Wait," Dean said. "You call yourself Superman?" Clark shrugged. "That's some ego you got there, Clark. I'm just saying."

Sam nodded toward Singer. "Here's the guy who named a character on a TV show after himself."

Dean shrugged slightly. "Well, yeah."

"I do need to get back on course," Clark said, almost tearful.

"But first we got a demon and a witch to fight," Sam said.

"So let's go, Superguy," Dean said.

"Superman," Singer corrected.

"Whatever," from Dean.

Castiel appeared again. "I can send you boys back now. But first it was important to get Clark back on track."

"What?" Dean said. "All this was so he could become Superdude?"

It was the last thing he said before the demon and magic energy started whizzing around his head. Sam and Dean ducked behind the dumpster, but Clark stood out in the open.

Isobel looked frightening with too much mascara and long dark hair with a white streak. "You do not bow before me?" she hissed.

"I'm done bowing to anyone," Clark shouted.

He shot hot beams from his eyes, and Isobel and the demon were gone.

"Whoa," Dean said. "What made you think that would work?"

Clark shrugged. "Shotguns and salt work for you guys. I figured, why not heat vision?"

"Way to go, Superguy," Dean said.

Next to Dean, Castiel smiled. "It's nice that you have your confidence back, Clark."

In another world, Bob Singer hummed the theme song from "Clark and Lois."

In the basement of the "Daily Planet," Lois Lane juggled several phone calls while she wrote notes. While munching on a maple roll, she turned and faced a tall dark-haired man in a light blue dress shirt and dark blue tie.

"Hello, Lois," Clark said.


End file.
